


Solaz

by xarus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson - Freeform, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xarus/pseuds/xarus
Summary: Bucky Barnes era o enigma mais complexo e detalhado que Samuel já teve o prazer (ou desprazer) de desvendar.





	Solaz

**Author's Note:**

> olaa a  
eh a minha primeira fanfic nesse site, entao eu ainda to um tanto confuse?? asjukewdfjdjjdffkk  
enfim, espero que gostem. boa leitura 💞

Tinha começado há um mês, quando Bucky decidiu visitar outra janela no meio da noite — e havia sido especialmente a do quarto de Sam Wilson.

Ele sempre chegava aos trapos; camisetas brancas de bandas antigas com manchas de sujidade, calças jeans (não intencionalmente) rasgadas e um cigarro apagado em seus lábios — Barnes chamava aquilo de _ “ _ charme”, já Sam preferia o termo “bobagem”. Ele nunca vinha preparado para uma conversa, uma partida de algum jogo de videogame qualquer ou para jantar na casa de Wilson (não é como se James fosse ser convidado para alguma daquelas coisas, no fim). Ele era mais como um fugitivo à procura de um abrigo temporário. 

E, de certa forma, Bucky estava fugindo de algo. Todas as vezes que ele chegava machucado em seu quarto, Wilson se perguntava do que Barnes estava se escondendo ou o que estava aprontando na madrugada específica. Ele nunca respondia às suas perguntas; contornava-as sutilmente com uma cantada barata e uma risada seca, jamais encarando os olhos egrégios de Sam de volta.

Naquela noite, Wilson jazia na sala de estar quando ouviu o ruído específico de uma janela sendo forçadamente aberta no andar de cima. Automaticamente, Samuel subiu as escadas, guardando seu celular no bolso da calça cinzenta e respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta de seu quarto. Normalmente, contaria até três e gritaria com Bucky (em um tom nem tão alto assim, afinal, ainda vivia sob o mesmo teto que seus pais) por não entrar pela porta da frente ou tê-lo mandado alguma mensagem antes, mas nenhum som saiu da sua boca.

Não após ver o rosto ensanguentado de Barnes e seu corpo trêmulo despojado ao chão. 

Sam pôde sentir uma gota de suor escorrer pelo canto de sua face, tardia e duradoura. Por alguns minutos, ele ficou parado na porta, encarando Bucky tossir sem controle. Havia perdido a cabeça? Enlouquecido? Ou era apenas James querendo preocupá-lo mais do que o normal, em uma brincadeira sem graça e que os renderia uma briga horrível mais tarde?

_ E céus _ , como o odiava. Odiava Barnes com tudo que tinha e com o que não tinha também. Detestava aquele garoto desde a primeira vez que o vira e sabia, com mais certeza do que sabia que morreria em algum momento da vida, que James Buchanan Barnes seria a razão da sua ruína; no entanto, por mais que sentisse uma repulsa intensa e firme por ele, Sam não podia fazer muito quanto ao sentimento em especial. Não controlava mais suas pernas ou seus pensamentos, sequer cogitava logicamente. Ele correu em direção a Barnes e pegou-o nos braços, erguendo-o do chão e segurando a sua cabeça com cuidado.

Haviam arrancado o seu piercing no septo, por isso a tamanha quantidade de sangue — na verdade, Samuel não tinha certeza se não era ele mesmo que o tirou em um momento de fúria, do que pouco duvidava —, além de alguns machucados perto das sobrancelhas e bochechas. Alguém bateu nele? Pouco improvável: era Bucky, afinal. Ninguém se atreveria a tocar nele, não é? Não com aquela aparência de delinquente. 

Não é?

Sam fechou os olhos e, por uma segunda vez, inspirou profundamente. Precisava manter a calma. Precisava parar de se preocupar, porque, afinal, não ganharia nenhuma resposta. Como sempre. 

E porra, como estava cansado daquilo.

— Eu tenho um kit de primeiros socorros no banheiro. Acha que consegue se levantar? — perguntou, ainda com seus braços ao redor de Bucky. Sentia algo estranho na barriga (e supôs que era enjoo, com tudo aquilo acontecendo tão repentinamente).

_ "Droga, Barnes. Por que sempre você?", _ ele reclamou em pensamento.  _ "Da próxima vez, arrombe a janela de outra pessoa, seu idiota irresponsável!" _

— Ei, eu não tô morto ainda, pra sua infelicidade — brincou, num timbre de voz.  _ "Poderia não estar morto, mas quase lá, definitivamente sim." _ — É claro que consigo.

Wilson bufou ao escutá-lo. Estava falando, o que era uma preocupação a menos, embora Sam preferisse que ele ficasse de boca fechada.

Bucky se ergueu por primeiro. Meio tonto, cambaleando, mas ficou de pé. Sam ainda segurava ele quando caminharam devagar até o banheiro de seu quarto, por mais que Barnes pudesse, de fato, andar sem ajuda — mas e se ele acabasse caindo e se machucando mais? Wilson não arriscaria.

Talvez o Sam Wilson da semana anterior se arriscaria, quem dirá nem o ajudasse. Mas o Sam Wilson daquele momento, o Sam Wilson que o viu cair ao chão e tossir sangue em sua frente,  _ esse  _ Sam Wilson não soltaria a mão de Barnes em nenhum segundo sequer pelas próximas horas.

O banheiro não era tão grande, na realidade. O cômodo era um tanto apertado e dificultava ter duas pessoas ali, mas eles não tinham nenhum outro lugar para recorrer. A luz piscava de vez em quando, falha; o espelho estava sujo e o balcão era retangular, com textura de madeira fosca.

— Senta na pia — ordenou Samuel, com pouca paciência. Não que ele tivesse alguma paciência com aquele garoto.

— O quê? — Bucky franziu a testa, segurando o riso.

— Senta na pia, idiota. Vai ficar em pé? Mal cabe nós dois aqui. Anda logo.

Barnes suspirou, divertido. Era bom ver Sam mais relaxado. Seus músculos já não estavam tão tensos e seus olhos, fixos ao chão, transitavam para lá e acolá. Bucky se posicionou cautelosamente na bancada da pia; seu quadril doía e sua visão ainda estava um pouco borrada, então era difícil se locomover propriamente.

Ele observou Wilson retirar uma caixa retangular das gavetas cinzas da bancada e a colocar sobre as pernas de Barnes, pegando um complô de band-aids, alguns frascos com água, bandagens, algodão e outras coisas.

— O que você tá fazendo? — James perguntou, relutante. 

Seu coração estava acelerado e sua mente nublada, contudo, tentava não transparecer seu mal-estar além do que não poderia esconder.

— Cuidando dos seus machucados — ele respondeu ríspido (e se arrependeu de seu próprio tom logo a seguir). — Você tá sangrando mais do que o normal.

Samuel molhou o algodão com um pouco de álcool e deixou o excesso escorrer por entre suas mãos úmidas (tratou-se de limpá-las para não ter risco de nenhuma infeção). Aproximou seus dedos perto do machucado acima da sobrancelha e, carinhosamente, tomou cuidado para não esfregar muito fervorosamente o local sensível. 

— É engraçado te ver considerando isso como algo normal, Wilson.

Barnes fechou os olhos, mordendo seu lábio inferior para conter os grunhidos. Aquilo ardia como o inferno, senão pior.

— Raro é te encontrar inteiro, e você sabe muito bem disso, Barnes. Foi só o rosto? 

— Só o rosto? — ele repetiu o questionamento de Sam, um tanto perdido.

— Que te acertaram, foi só o rosto? Te machucaram em algum outro lugar?

Um silêncio rápido e tenso se instalou sobre eles. O moreno mal tentou ignorar tal quietude, como se pudesse.

— Ninguém me bateu, se é isso que você quer saber.

— Se ninguém te bateu ainda, eu vou fazer isso logo, logo, Barnes. — Era para ter sido uma brincadeira, mas a voz de Sam saiu mais séria do que deveria, e Bucky soltou uma de suas risadas secas que ele tanto odiava. — Acho melhor você ir cuidar desse nariz num hospital. Isso tá bem feio…

Wilson pegou um band-aid e colocou sobre os pequenos ferimentos no canto esquerdo do rosto dele, devagar, sem usar muita forças nos dedos. Poderia não cuidar muito bem das palavras, mas tinha controle de suas ações. 

— Não. Você pode resolver isso.

A mente de Sam nunca pronunciou tantos palavrões simultaneamente antes, contudo, ele optou por mantê-los daquela forma: apenas um pensamento qualquer. Molhou outro algodão, dessa vez menor, e começou a limpar o sangue seco perto da ferida no nariz cortado de Bucky, sem jamais tocar em seu machucado. Sentia-o trêmulo em suas mãos, e, de certa forma, Wilson entendia pelo que ele estava passando.

Não tinha mais a quem recorrer, então vinha até Sam, sem importar a situação. Como se eles, em algum momento escondido no fundo de suas memórias, tivessem feito um pacto de estarem lá, independente do que fosse, um pelo outro; o que era meio inútil, na opinião de Sam. Socaria a cara de Barnes na primeira oportunidade e não conseguia ficar mais de três horas no mesmo cômodo que ele.

Ainda assim, era um pacto não dito. E Wilson sempre foi um homem de palavra.

Ele terminou de limpar todo o sangue em silêncio. Não havia o que perguntar, porque não havia resposta. Então não havia conversa, uma vez que Barnes mentiria tanto para Sam quanto a si mesmo. 

_ Está tudo bem.  _ É claro que não estava.

— Como se eu tivesse outra opção — ele reclamou, por fim. Já não sabia mais o que fazer com as feridas de Barnes; havia limpado todas, mas a causada pelo piercing arrancado ainda o preocupava seriamente.

O banheiro era muito apertado para os dois. Não existia janelas e o ar tomava lugar pela porta entreaberta, o que deixava ali uma temperatura bastante úmida e abafada; ambos estavam começando a suar, por mais que fosse solstício inverno. 

Wilson conseguia sentir a respiração abafada de Bucky contra seus poros, o calor do corpo dele e o seu próprio, além daquela tensão, aquela maldita tensão e o silêncio perturbante. Eles ficaram assim por longos minutos. Sam não queria encará-lo, mas Bucky não conseguia tirar seus olhos dele.

Então os dedos trêmulos de Barnes seguraram as bochechas de Wilson num ato tímido. Trouxeram a face dele para mais perto e ficaram escutando suas respirações descompassadas. 

O que diabos Bucky estava tentando fazer?

Não demorou muito para que descobrisse, é claro. Seus lábios quase se tocaram e, de uma hora para outra, não havia oxigênio suficiente para dois. Wilson não fez nada para afastá-lo — e mentalmente, ele se perguntou o porquê.

Até que suas bocas enfim se tocaram, deixando Sam sem uma resposta exata. Não foi de impulso, mas não refletiram muito sobre aquilo antes que acontecesse.

E quando ele notou, era tarde demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa senão beijá-lo.

Barnes tinha gosto de menta e de ligeiro cigarro, um sabor agridoce e viciante. Ele abriu sua boca para dar passagem a língua de Wilson sem pensar duas vezes, desesperado. Puxou o colarinho alheio e grudou seus peitos, fazendo com que a pia bombeasse e provocasse um som (felizmente) mais altos que seus grunhidos atrapalhados.

Sam pôde sentir um sutil gosto metálico na boca dele, tal como sangue. Ele não se importou; na verdade, não se importou com nada mais do mundo ao seu redor. Se o aquecimento global os matasse naquele momento, Wilson teria vergonha de admitir que morreu beijando James Barnes, mas não arrependimento — definitivamente não.

Ele mordiscava e brincava com os lábios de Sam como um cachorro sedento por comida fresca, esfregando seu peito contra o dele. Tudo aquilo parecia ser apenas pura alucinação — de qualquer forma, Bucky não deixaria aquilo escapar entre seus dedos como fez com todas as pessoas que se importavam com ele.

Acabaram se separando por conta da falta de ar dos dois garotos. Seus olhos se encontraram e foi como se milhares de diferentes estrelas nascessem e morressem dentro de ambos ao mesmo tempo, algumas colidindo com os cantos de suas almas e provocando aqueles arrepios elétricos em suas espinhas.

Afinal, Sam fazia questão de dizer o quanto odiava Bucky sempre que possível. E Bucky costumava demonstrar tal também, em frente às outras pessoas.

Mas lá estavam eles, compartilhando um momento íntimo que iria assombrar seus sonhos e pensamentos por semanas, senão meses.

A tensão no banheiro era pesada, quase palpável. Eles não falaram nenhuma palavra sequer e talvez não falariam mais nada por algumas horas. Coisa que não se passava de um desejo interno de Wilson, obviamente, porque pedir para Barnes ficar quieto era como pedir para uma rosa desabrochar mais cedo.

Ambos iriam te ignorar e fariam do seu próprio jeito, em seu próprio tempo.

— Eu… — ele começou, num murmúrio fraco, tímido. Não era que estava envergonhado do que acontecera, mas sim porque não se orgulhava de sua falta de palavras. Depois de beijar o garoto que mais o odiava num mundo tão imenso, o que alguém como Bucky poderia falar?  _ Desculpa? _

Ele riu fraco, embora confortável desta vez. A dor de seus machucados já não mais o atrapalhava.

— Porra, Barnes. Você não cansa de ser uma caixa de surpresas, não é? 

— Surpresas boas ou ruins? — ele perguntou, sorridente.

Sam suspirou, recostando-se nos azulejos amarelados. Ele fechou os olhos, porque sabia que James estava o observando.

— Você é quem deveria saber.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at:  
↬ twitter: @haksaze ☁  



End file.
